


The Many Meetings With Cole Herring

by Anonymous



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Frankly, M/M, but whatever HKSHSK, i dont like writing oc fics, i hardly edit, it depends on how far im willing to write, more characters later probably - Freeform, please be nice im a youngin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Varian, one day, bumped into a 16 year old boy named Cole. After the unfortunate first meeting, the two seem to never stop seeing each other in the crowd.(Pretty much just me writing an OCxCharacter fic, sorry.)





	The Many Meetings With Cole Herring

It was a cool October day and everyone in Corona was busting about. People were busy running around, doing work or fun activities to occupy them. And Varian? Well, Varian was… doing nothing. He walked around town watching everyone do their jobs with rapt attention.

He watched the bakers bake cakes, the artists paint colorful murals, and the guards train. Varian found himself fascinated the most about the guards. Their swift and strong movements pulling the boy into a trance.

The trance lasted until he ran face first into someone who, too, was watching the guards. The two landed on the pavement with a painful thud. With a groan, Varian lifted himself off the poof soul he ran into. "Ouch, my wrist," the person grumbled, grasping his injury.

Varian looked down at the person and offered a shaky hand. He took note on the person's appearance. It was a boy around his age. He had deep green eyes, almost like Rapunzel's, and dirty blond hair. His hair was messy and gave him a wild look, which contrasted his well-kept clothing. "Uhm- hey...? Sorry for running into you. I wasn't watching- I mean looking where I was going and you were kinda there. Y'know?" Varian mentally smacked himself at his wording.

Green-eyed boy laughed, forgetting about his hurt wrist. Varian smiled with a faint blush upon hearing his bright and loud laugh. "Oh no it's fine! We're you watching the guards too? They're pretty cool." he spoke, his voice sounded deep and smooth, making Varian lose what he was going to say. Instead of speaking, Varian squeaked and nodded. "Did I knock the breath out of you? Are you alright?" he asked, cocking a brow.

Whether it be out of embarrassment or out of sudden courage Varian blurted out, "I'm Varian!" Green-eyed boy jumped back at the loud tone and grinned.

“I’m Cole. Very nice to meet you, Varian. I was gonna call you Blue or something like that but Varian is so much better.” Cole stood, pushing his hand against the ground to move up. But the force on his injured wrist made him topple over. “Agh! Ouch. I forgot I landed weirdly on my wrist when we collided. Could you help me up?” he winced and looked down at the hurt hand. 

“Sure! I mean, sure.” Varian brought out a hand once again, this time Cole eagerly grabbing it. “We should take you to the caretakers. They might know what to do.” Varian noticed that Cole was at least two or one inches taller than him.

At that, Cole’s face brightened. “My sister is a caretaker! We can go to my house and ask her for help instead!” Varian cringed and looked away from the blond’s green eyes. “What’s wrong? Oh. Yeah. We just met. Okay well, we can go to the caretaker. Not my sister. Let’s go.” Cole looked dejected. 

“Yeah, yeah let’s go. That looks pretty bad,” Varian gave a hesitant smile, as if he were trying to lighten the mood. Cole smiled back, making Varian’s heart flutter. 

After Cole’s wrist was checked up and wrapped for safety, the two said their goodbyes. “Thanks, Blue. I mean, Varian.”

“Blue’s fine. It’ll be our little thing.” he stuck out a hand for Cole to shake. “See you around?”

Cole hummed and grabbed the gloved hand, shaking firmly. “Yeah, I’ll see ya around. Blue.”

**Author's Note:**

> UH THANKS FOR READING <33
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated 
> 
> The chapters (if there will be any) will be pretty short I bet knowing my writing skills LMAO
> 
> Have a good night!


End file.
